


Своя женщина

by Mari_Anna



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тамао из милой смущенной девочки превращается на глазах Рю в уверенную женщину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своя женщина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

Когда Рю впервые увидел Тамао – она была маленькой застенчивой девочкой. Легко краснеющей и при разговоре смотрящей в землю. Она была миленькой, постоянный румянец оттенял розовый цвет волос, и малышка иногда выглядела как изящная фарфоровая куколка. Сначала Тамао его опасалась. Он видел это в неестественном развороте её плеч, отведённом взгляде и сжимающихся от напряжения маленьких кулачках. Он не хотел нервировать девочку ещё больше, поэтому лишний раз к ней не подходил и не разговаривал.  
  
Рю не уверен, когда же всё начало меняться. Наверное, процесс был очень постепенным, или сам Рю был слишком занят битвами, но однажды он обернулся и увидел, что девочка, всегда тихо и незаметно следовавшая за их компанией, расправила плечи. Она стала как-то выше и впервые выдержала его взгляд. Недолго, но всё же.  
  
Это было начало.  
  
После этого Рю всё чаще и пристальней вглядывался в розоволосую тихую девочку, которая так легко краснела, и с каждым разом замечал в ее глазах все больше целеустремлённости. Он с удивлением и настороженностью стал замечать нотки Анны в её голосе, а однажды, встав пораньше с утра, застал Тамао в саду отрабатывающей удар на деревянном бруске. Глядя, как окрашиваются красным нежные маленькие пальчики, Рю сам испытывал почти физическую боль. Но на лице девочки была только сосредоточенность, и он усилием воли заставил себя не подходить, хотя ему хотелось взять тонкое и нескладное тело на руки и защитить от всего на свете, особенно от сбитых в кровь костяшек пальцев. Но Тамао определилась, и Рю не считал себя вправе вставать на пути её мечты. Вместо этого он хотел поддержать её. Он готовил деликатес за деликатесом, и наивысшей наградой для него была всё ещё смущённая улыбка уже не девочки – девушки.  
  
Однажды эта девушка, вытянувшаяся на голову и уверенная в себе, пришла к нему, высоко держа подбородок. Рю практически слышал, как мысленно она накручивала себя, чтобы попросить у него что-то, что, как она думала, он не захочет ей дать. Всё оказалось до смешного просто: Тамао хотела научиться управляться с мечом. К этому времени Рю уже понял, что не сможет отказать ей ни в чём, поэтому уже на следующий день девушка под его руководством училась правильно держать бокен в руках.  
  
С каждой новой стойкой, движением и ударом Тамао становилась всё увереннее в своих способностях, всё сильнее. Это радовало Рю. Его огорчало другое – то, что улыбка Тамао всё чаще походила на оскал, а её лицо все реже принимало то смущенное выражение, когда она покрывалась румянцем, а на её щеках появлялись миленькие ямочки. Последней каплей стал вечер того дня, когда Рю сказал Тамао, что больше он ничему не может её научить. Она спокойно кивнула, поблагодарила за труд и ушла. Рю долго смотрел вслед её удаляющейся спине и всё никак не мог решить, что за непонятное и неприятное чувство свернулось клубком у него в животе. Он маялся до самого вечера, а потом не выдержал и пошёл в комнату к Тамао.  
  
Рю застал её с ножом в руке, перед зеркалом, длинные розовые волосы – такие мягкие на вид – собраны в кулак. Он не думал, у него не было на это времени – нож уже начал свой стремительный полет – он просто налетел на девушку, сжав ее запястья в ладони, и выкинул нож в угол комнаты. Тамао сопротивлялась в его руках молча, но с таким остервенением и яростью, что мужчина испугался. Рю был готов услышать угрозы, проклятья и обвинения, он был бы им даже рад. Но эта тихая ярость и отчаяние, сквозившее в каждом движении девушки, пугали его так, как ничто не пугало со времён битвы шаманов. Рю не умел обращаться с девушками, тем более что Тамао была так не похожа на всех остальных. Он растерялся и совершенно не знал, что делать. Он даже не запомнил, как наклонялся к ней. То, что навсегда впечаталось в его память, – сладко-солёный вкус её сжатых в тонкую нить губ. Рю не давил, он просто держал свои губы на её, и постепенно сжатая нить развернулась, чтобы выпустить протяжный стон-вой из горла Тамао. Рю проглотил его и отстранился.  
  
После этого слова полились из девушки как река, всё набирающая и набирающая мощь. Тамао говорила о том, как ей тяжело, какая на её плечах ответственность, какой замечательный ребёнок Хана, но как же с ним трудно. Она говорила и говорила, и слёзы лились из её глаз, выдавая всю боль и страх, и усталость, которые сковывали девушку. Рю думал, что она вовсе не замечает солёную влагу на своих щеках, и нежно собирал слёзы пальцами, шепча что-то успокаивающее ей в волосы. Тамао заснула, свернувшись калачиком на его коленях, в кольце его рук, и Рю всю ночь смотрел на девушку, аккуратно поглаживая всякий раз, когда дрожь проходила по её телу.  
  
После той ночи Рю использовал каждую возможность, чтобы показать Тамао её собственную женственность. Доказывал, что если она позволит себе на минутку расслабиться, ничего не развалится. Как оказалось, Тамао могла расслабиться только в его присутствии. Бокуто но Рю оказался для девушки такой необходимой поддержкой – крепкой стеной – самым надёжным местом на свете.  
  
С каждым вечером, проведённым вместе, Тамао становилась всё смелее, а Рю, который вначале чувствовал себя очень неловко, целуя и гладя девушку, которую помнил совсем малышкой, всё спокойнее. Он наконец-то снова видел на щеках Тамао румянец, который стал ещё милее от смеси смущения и возбуждения. Поцелуи и ласки горели на их телах, но этого становилось мало. Жар только усиливался. С каждым новым движением пальцев по коже, с каждым новым соприкосновением губ они горели всё больше и больше. Трудно выразить чувства, и, когда слова не помогают, на помощь приходят засосы и красные линии от ногтей на плечах – знаки страсти и желания. Рю не хотел торопить Тамао и сдерживал себя изо всех сил, а девушка решила во что бы то ни стало сломать его контроль. Он так долго убеждал её, что она красива и желанна, что она поверила.  
  
Они переступили черту обыденно, без долгих разговоров и приготовлений, просто в какой-то момент Тамао притянула его на себя и впилась в губы глубоким поцелуем, и было так естественно скользнуть в приветливый и влажный жар её тела, что Рю не смог остановиться. Он хотел сделать её первый опыт волшебным и изо всех сил старался быть нежным и внимательным к своей партнёрше. У него быстро получилось расслабить Тамао, сжавшуюся вначале от легкой боли проникновения, а потом останавливаться не было никакого смысла. Да и возможности не было – Тамао не собиралась его отпускать.  
  
Когда всё закончилось и они лежали обнявшись на кровати, осторожно поглаживая друг друга по остывающей от таинств любви коже, оба чувствовали невероятное облегчение. То напряжение, которое неотступно и незаметно сопровождало их с первой ночи, проведённой вместе, отступило, но не оставило за собой пустоту – его место заполнили удовлетворение, спокойствие и уверенность.  
  
Тамао стала настоящей женщиной, и груз – такой неподъемный для девочки – обернулся той самой высокой честью и доверием, о которых она всегда мечтала. А Рю, обнимая обеими руками прильнувшую к нему девушку, смотрел в окно на звёзды и думал о том, что никакое место не может стать по-настоящему твоим, пока с тобой нет того, с кем его можно разделить.  
  
В эту ночь они оба нашли свою святую обитель.


End file.
